Clockwork Hearts
by theroyalseabird
Summary: Ivy plunged onto the floor with a silent scream. Tamara ran to her best friends side, grasping the girl tightly in her arms and holding her up. The ginger cooed softly to the girl, her own eyes glistening with tears as she had her eyes closed. "It's okay. We'll be okay."


**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
1\. The Howler**

It was an eventful morning. Ivy Granger seated herself down at one of the large breakfast tables in the Great Hall. She examined the breakfast contents before beginning to fill her plate with some light cereal and poured herself milk from one of the available jugs.  
For a brief moment, Ivy Granger was at a calm state. Her spoon lifting to her mouth and crunching loudly, at a calm rapid pace. However, the moment was _brief_. As Ivy continued to eat her breakfast at peace, she was quickly joined by four other figures. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tamara Weasley.  
"I still can't believe you two decided to fly dads _car_ into Hogwarts" Tamara said, dipping her smaller bowl into the large one full of cereal. Ron and Harry shrugged, but their faces looked almost guilty. Fame didn't seem all. Ivy giggled. Even to the Ravenclaw common room, the news of Harry's and Ron's stylish arrival to Hogwarts had spread beyond the riddle filled eagle statue.  
"Well I think it was very foolish" Hermione spoke, pushing her big book away so she could fit her breakfast bowl to the side as well as her glass of orange juice. Ivy rolled her eyes at her sister and picked up her own glass of orange juice.  
"Has dad or mum sent my new quill yet?" Ivy suddenly asked, looking at Hermione. Her sisters raised her eyes and shook her head looking at her disapprovingly. Ivy bit her lip.  
"You forgot your quill?" Ron asked.  
"My new one. I brought my old one but it is battered I just hope - " however Ivy's sentence was cut short by a familiar screech of the morning post. As the owls swooped down below to their respective owners, a thin long parcel dropped in front of Ivy. The brunette smiled gently, unwrapping it with fumbling fingers and sighing in relief at the glistening blue feather. Tamara examined the quill before her eyes landed at a scarlet letter in Ron's hand. The girl stopped chewing and burst out laughing instead, bits of cereal dripping from her mouth.  
"Whats that?" Harry asked, moving slightly away from Tamara to not get bits of food stuck on him.  
"A - a - howler" Ron trembled, his face glowing white. Ron's reply didn't seem to help Harry as he still glanced around confused, his eyes on the steaming scarlet letter. Even if Ivy wasn't sure what the letter was; the way Ron trembled and hesitated to open it, she was sure it wasn't anything good.  
Suddenly a loud voice erupted from the envelope in Ron's fingers. Startled the boy dropped the envelope. The Great Hall was suspended in sheer silence, everyone had been listening to the voice coming from the middle of the Ravenclaw table. " _RONALD WEASLEY!_ " the letter boomed. Ivy jumped in her seat, almost dropping her glass of orange juice. " _HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!_ " the voice quietened down suddenly and the letter turned to look at the Gryffindor table. " _Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."_ The letter stopped speaking, faced Ron once more and blew a raspberry before tearing itself up in front of their eyes.  
The five of them stood still for another brief moment. Tamara, stunned, was still snickering at her brother. There was a loud raucous laugh coming from the Slytherin table.  
"You did deserve it" Hermione muttered lowly under her breath. As Ron gathered the strips of paper of the remaining howler, Professor McGonagall had begun to come down the Gryffindor table handing out her students their timetables for the year. Tamara stood up, crossed to her own table, picked up her timetable along with Harry's , Hermione's and Ron's and returned back to her friends.  
Ivy had already received her own one from Professor Flitwick. She put down her timetable beside Harry's comparing the subjects. "Well, we have Potions, Herbology and Astronomy together" she said. "yes, along with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins" muttered Harry into her ear.  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly after stuffing her timetable into a safe pocket of her backpack. Everyone turned their attention to look at her, with confused faces. "Since we are all here, Ivy might as well tell you the news..." Faces turned to Hermione's sister who blushed nervously.  
"Well, the Ravenclaw seeker graduated last year and the team is holding trials. Thinking of trying out. Got myself a broom in Diagon Alley this summer" she muttered calmly as though this wasn't news at all. The aura changed at once. Ron and Harry grinned and Harry put his arm around Ivy pulling her into a side hug. Tamara looked as though she had tears, as she stared at her best friend with a massive smile, and Hermione looked at them through her lashes her head bent down towards her book.  
"That's great Ivy. I can help you practice, even though that might be against Woods better judgement" Harry spoke. Ivy beamed at the boy.  
"No it's okay" the brunette nodded bending down below the table to pick up her backpack. "I'm sure I can manage, I have been practicing all summer. Trials are in two weeks and the results will be posted that Saturday afternoon" she explained. "But I feel like I have it in the bag. Now, I'll see you four in Potions. Off to Charms I go."

 **2\. Ivy Granger**

As Ivy Granger walked down the hallway, turned a left and headed up the steps, she thought about what it would feel like to be in Gryffindor with the rest of her friends. Even though Hermione was the smarter of the two, she had somehow landed in Gryffindor while Ivy was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was scary at first, and a bit strange being away from her sister when she slept, but soon enough the girls in Ivy's dorm became much like sisters themselves.  
Ivy clutched her time-table in her hand, swinging it around as she turned another corner, walked through a door and up the steps again. Hogwarts always seemed like a maze to her in her first year. But now, Ivy was almost sure she could find her classes with her eyes closed.  
"Well well well Granger" a sneering voice called behind her. Ivy rolled her eyes, clenching her mouth tightly shut, not daring to speak or turn around. Her robe swung behind her, and she could feel her cherry tree, phoenix feather wand in its large pocket, occasionally bumping against her thigh. _'Dueling in the corridors is forbidden though'_ Ivy thought. Not if it was Malfoy it wasn't. "Whats the rush?" he called once more.  
"We've got Charms in five minutes Malfoy, or are you too good for the school too by now?" Ivy asked, turning her head sideways to look at the blonde boy who had caught up to walk beside her. Draco Malfoy had a nasty grin on his face and he was as always, accompanied by his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. Draco glared at her, thinking of what to say back. Before the blonde boy could speak again, Ivy had turned a corner and slipped inside the classroom. She took her seat beside her friend Rowena Poppins and watched as Draco strode in his arms swinging at his side. He sat down opposite her at the other end of the room, his eyes glaring into hers.

The lessons drifted by as tiny professor Flitwick explained the charm they were about to use. _"_ Speaking the pronunciation clearly with authority followed by the _e_ x _act_ place where the slime is blocking your way make sure to wave your wand just in the right way..." Ivy's mind drifted to her dormitory, where underneath her bed as her broom and she'd be flying it in the hopes of getting into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Flying through the sky, with the wind through her hair, eyes seeking out the golden little fluttering ball somewhere on the pitch. It had been the classroom bell which announced the end to their lesson that suddenly brought Ivy back to reality.  
Rowena gathered her stuff silently beside her and only waited until they were outside to finally speak to Ivy.  
"Why on _earth_ did you walk into the classroom with Draco _Malfoy_?" she asked, saying his name as though she was talking about the slimy frog boils they sometimes used for potions. Rowena, was a beautiful and highly intelligent girl. It was incredible the resemblance she bore with the founder of her house too. Long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a brain that could almost beat Hermione's. _Almost._ Seeing as the two girls had been sharing a dorm since the start of first year, and the same desk in between the beds, Rowena and Ivy had quickly become almost inseparable.  
"He was tailing me" Ivy muttered, turning her head behind her to make sure that they weren't being followed.  
"Yes but... oh he is a slimy git" Rowena muttered quietly as she followed Ivy through the maze-like hallways to their net lesson. "Did he tell you the big news as he harassed you?"  
Ivy blinked shaking her head. "Well apparently he's the new Slytherin seeker."  
"What? But there haven't been any try-out yet. It's the first day" Ivy protested nearly dropping the book that she held in her arms. She stumbled on the last step up to the Transfiguartion room, where the Hufflepuffs already stood piled outside and waiting for Professor McGonagall to open the door and let them in. Rowena rolled her eyes joining Ivy to stand in the back.  
"I bet he got his father behind this. I can't doubt that Snape and Mr. Malfoy are great friends" she grumbled, straightening up once her classmates began to pile inside the classroom. Ivy chewed her lip. If Malfoy was the new seeker for Slytherin and by some miraculous chance she got on the Ravenclaw team it would mean war between them. Ivy shuddered at the reaction Harry was sure to have once she told him the news but all worries about Quidditch were quickly chased out of Ivy's mind as McGonagall presented them with a complicated task of turning a beetle into a button.

* * *

 _ **And here brings the start of a new fanfic... I have started writing this on my Quotev account but I decided it needed to be published here too. Do tell me your opinions please! Always very much appreciated.  
On Quotev I post these as separate chapters but for this website I like to keep the chapters nice and long so I will keep it two chapters per... chapter. If that makes sense? But anyways enjoy this as I try and update as often as I can! Thank you - Royal**_


End file.
